


Portrait of Steve

by KMO27



Series: My Sweet Summer Child [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers as Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMO27/pseuds/KMO27
Summary: Disclaimer: I am not used to using digital art. ALSO, I don't really draw guys that often so that is why Steve looks like a girl...though considering Steve is supposed to be Persephone so that doesn't help.Also, I used this model as a reference: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/345158758922932355/?nic=1





	Portrait of Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not used to using digital art. ALSO, I don't really draw guys that often so that is why Steve looks like a girl...though considering Steve is supposed to be Persephone so that doesn't help.
> 
> Also, I used this model as a reference: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/345158758922932355/?nic=1


End file.
